Lucien
The Highwayman :"The Highwayman robs from the rich. And the poor. And especially the recently dead." ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Lucien is one of Brawlhalla's Legends, featuring the Katars and Blasters as his weapons. As the story goes... :"That fop Lucien Degas is the dreaded Highwayman? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Get out of my office." ''-Last words of Capitaine Eduard Lamont'' In the dark violence of the French Revolution, Count Lucien Degas lived in Paris in decadent splendor. But by night, the mysterious Highwayman stalked the roads with his gang, preying on travelers without mercy. That is, until the price on his gang's head grew to a hundred thousand francs. Then Lucien promoted his second-in-command and turned them all in for the reward. He had always despised dividing his loot with inferiors, anyway. And indeed it was as a solo artist that The Highwayman became a figure of legendary dread. Relying on his own preternatural quickness and ruthless determination, he tried his hand at every sort of crime to bankroll his lavish living. Kidnapping, bank robbing, race fixing, art forgery, horse assassination, nothing was beneath Lucien.He wreaked havoc until his name became synonymous with avarice and violence. In Valhalla, Lucien continues to scheme for gold and power. He knows the tournament is the surest way to gain influence here, and he'll resort to any means necessary to win. "I rob from the rich because they have all the money." ''-Lucien'' Appearence Being from Revolutionary France, Lucien wears attire typical of his highwayman occupation. He wears a heavy but stylish grey tailed overcoat held in place with a leather belt, spatted gray riding boots, matching gloves and a simple cloth mask to cover his face and identity, which is held in place by leather thong straps. On his head he sports a men's tricorne hat which, when worn with his mask, render only his steely eyes and a flash of light blonde hair visible. Signatures 'Blasters' 'Katars' Strategy The main advantage you can gain from Lucien is agility. According to his stats, his attack speed and his movement speed will make him a good ally for combinaison attacks. His main weapon, the Katars, can deal a destructive amount of damage if you use it well, even though it doesnt have that good range. Air attaks can be interesting in that case, combined to ground heavy and quick attacks. His pistols are a satisfying complement for battle. Indeed, you can combine his quick attacks and air heavy attacks with a good agility to prefent your opponent from striking at you. Dominating the battlefield is less difficult with Lucien, if you handle this character enough. Skins Expand to show Legend skins DarkOfNightLucien.png|'Dark of Night Lucien' Your money or your life. Or perhaps both? SpecOpsLucien.png|'Spec-Ops Lucien' Tango down. I'm Oscar Mike for extract. Bonus: Night vision goggles glow with Lucien's expressions! PlagueDoctorLucien.png|'Plague Doctor Lucien' Here to take your pain away...Forever. ViveLaRevolucien.png|'Vive la Revolucien' Let them eat lead. BulletDiverLucien.png|'Bullet Diver Lucien' Speed is relative. He'll inform yours. DreadnoughtLucien.png|'Dreadnought Lucien' Sunken Chest NA.png|'Overdrive Lucien' Synthwave Chest HorsemanLucien.png|'Horseman Lucien' They say his spirit haunts the roadway this very day. Brawlhalloween Event Exclusive NA.png|'Suitor Lucien' If looks could kill (and they do.) Brawlhallentine's Day Exclusive Trivia * Lucien's default weapons are the Assassin's Blades (katars) and the Highwayman's Flintlocks (blasters). * Lucien's bot name is Botien. ** As of Patch 3.55, his bot name is now Loose Ion. * Lucien seems to be continuing his rogueish habits despite entering Valhalla, as he is the presumably illicit source of at least one Sword skin. * As of Patch 2.62, Lucien, alongside Gnash, got a complete makeover in his stock design. * Lucien is currently the lowest strength legend, being the only one with a natural 3 in the stat. * Lucien's Blasters Down Signature unleashes smoke in the shape of a open-mouthed skull. Media Gallery LucienFull.png|Official art by theOddling Category:Legends Category:Blasters Category:Katars add